Moving On
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: Part Two to Ambivalence. It's been a year since Kurt's screw up with Finn. Finn's forced himself to believe that he wants to forget Kurt and move on, but really, he wants to get back the friendship they had. And so does Kurt. It's a step by step process that's even harder with Blaine in the picture. A little Klaine. Eventual Kinn.
1. Chapter 1

Finn walks up the front steps to the Hudson/Hummel household. It's time for their family Christmas dinner and Carole had previously encouraged each boy to bring a guest. So, Finn knows who's on the other side of the door, but he's kind of accepted it now. Well, as much as he can make himself accept it, that is.

His shoes crunch in what's left of the eight inches of snow Lima received two days ago. The temperature hadn't changed much all winter. It had been consistently frigid outside and if it wasn't Christmas break, another snow day would probably be tacked to the calendar.

Rachel's penny loafers crunch behind him and he slows down so she can hang onto his arm. She gives him a small smile and he reciprocates it, knowing what it means. She only wants to ensure him that it will be okay, but somehow, it feels more like pity.

Things between him and Kurt had gotten a little bit better. They talk on a casual level now and Finn would like to think they could get back to where they were before what happened at the diner, but he's still having problems trusting Kurt. He still hasn't heard Kurt's end of the story, but he's pushed it to the back of his mind with the idea that he doesn't need to hear it. That it might hurt too much to know what was going on with Blaine. But apparently it was _something_ because they had gotten back together a month later and Blaine even switched to McKinley to be closer to him.

Maybe he was never right for Kurt to begin with.

At Nationals last year, Finn had performed his own slip up. He kissed Rachel. The minute it happened, though, he knew it was wrong. It didn't feel the same as kissing Kurt, and of course it wouldn't, but it didn't even partially help the hurt he was feeling in his chest.

He explained the whole situation to Rachel afterwards. She understood and had somehow managed to become his closest friend.

He still felt bad, though, for ruining their chances at winning like that. Everyone blamed him. It just topped off his shitty year.

This year had been easier so far. Sure, he wasn't close with Kurt and it bothered him that he had a boyfriend and stopped trying to get his attention, but they're talking and he has Rachel, who lets him talk about Kurt without judging.

"Finn?"

"Hm?" He turns towards her, realizing he'd been staring at the door for a while.

"Are you ready to go in?"

He takes a breath, nods and pulls open the door.

"Hello, Finn!" Kurt exclaims when they walk in and jumps up from his seat on the couch to give his step brother a hug. Hugs. Yeah, those had just recently come about. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," He replies lightly.

Kurt moves to Rachel and Finn sees Blaine get up to mingle. He glances at Finn and nods. Finn does the same. He never exactly knew how to act around him.

He watches Blaine give Rachel a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she starts going on about some new Broadway show she just found out about last week.

"Finn, honey? Is that you?" Carole's voice echoes into the living room.

"Yeah, mom. I have Rachel."

"Great!" She appears around the corner of kitchen. "We just finished dinner."

They gather around the table and start passing around the bowls of food.

"So, Rachel," Carole starts. "I was surprised to hear that all of your Christmas celebration takes place in the morning."

"Yes. My dads have been very serious about keeping a schedule when it comes to Christmas. We do all of our family activities in the morning. First breakfast, then we open presents and when I was a little girl they'd just let me play with any new toys I got, but now we just do family games," She finishes with a huge smile. "Oh, and I'm so glad Finn got to come over this year." She grasps onto Finn's arm.

"Well, I think he was happy to go," Carole replies and gives her a small smile in return.

"If you don't mind me asking, how much of this is vegan?" Rachel asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes and Finn nudges her.

"N-nevermind," She waves her hand. "It, uh, doesn't matter… for today, I guess," She mumbles and loads her plate with green beans, corn and a small spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Blaine, I haven't had a chance to ask you about next year. What are your plans?" Burt asks.

"Well, I'll be a senior next year. It's going to be different not having Kurt around, but I have a few colleges in mind that I want to apply to. I'm not really set on one yet."

"Oh! What colleges?" Carole questions.

"I'm thinking NYU, Yale, and University of Chicago. I'm really thinking about performance, but Yale's on the list to please my parents."

Carole nods encouragingly.

"Those are all pretty far away. What about you and Kurt, y'know?" Burt asks, gesturing between them with his fork.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaims. "I hardly think that's the question to be asking at our Christmas dinner."

"What?" Burt puts his hand out. "I wanna know what's going to happen with you two."

Finn looks at his food, listening intently.

"We…" Blaine looks at Kurt. "We haven't really talked about it yet.

"We still have a whole semester left," Kurt says pointedly to his dad.

Burt shrugs and drops it.

* * *

After dinner Blaine, Kurt and Rachel all sit on the couch to exchange gifts. Finn collapses into the chair closest to Rachel, trying to keep his distance from the other two boys.

"Here, Finn, this has your name on it," Rachel hands him a small box with red and green plaid wrapping paper. There's no label as to who it's from.

Finn opens it slowly. Setting in the middle of some crinkled red tissue paper is a hand-written coupon for one free day with Kurt Hummel.

The gift utterly surprises him and Finn looks up trying to meet Kurt's eyes, but the boy is watching Blaine open a gift.

The curly haired boy pulls off the wrapping paper and opens the box. Inside is a red scarf with a navy blue stripe down one side. Blaine looks at his boyfriend, "I _love_ it, Kurt." He gives the him a hug. "Thank you."

Kurt smiles back at him and finally glances in Finn's direction. His eyes widen when he sees Finn already looking at him.

The taller boy turns his head to the side and points a finger to the note in front of him, pure curiosity covering his features. Kurt purses his lips and takes a deep breath before turning back to Blaine and ignoring the unspoken question. He's completely embarrassed he even had the compulsive decision to make that coupon.

At the time he had felt that since their friendship had gotten better, especially over the past couple months, a day with Finn might get them even closer to where they used to be. Finn would remember how much he loved being around him and let his guard down just enough for Kurt to step through the gate.

Now, he just feels like a fool for even thinking Finn would want to be friends with him like that again.

Finn stares at Kurt. If he wasn't confused before, he is now. Does Kurt not want to spend a day with him now? He thinks for a second, glancing at Blaine then back at Kurt. Maybe he doesn't want Blaine to know. He decides to place the coupon in his pocket ask Kurt about it later.

Or maybe he'll just redeem it.

Spending a day with Kurt sounds extremely refreshing to his otherwise boring social life. Rachel and Puck were the only people Finn spent time with outside of school. Puck just became an addition late junior year after he helped Finn out with the football guys and their half time Thriller performance.

Still, all Puck wanted to do most of the time was play video games or talk about his latest hookup. Finn never felt comfortable enough with him to let out how he was feeling and get a guy's point of view. And as much as loves having Rachel around, she was too sincere and cautious most of the time. She never just told him to man up or let Kurt go already. It was always "I'm sorry, Finn" and "It'll be okay, Finn." He really needs someone to toughen him up. He feels like he's completely left his manliness in the dust after all of his heart to heart sessions with Rachel.

And it's not like Kurt will necessarily help with that, but maybe a day in the world of how things used to be will just make him feel better.

With that thought, Finn's made his decision. He can forget about the incident at the diner just for a day. Just to be around Kurt again.

He's missed him too much to pass this up.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally, right? I had a bit of writer's block with a few things while writing this first chapter. I hope my third person point of view makes sense. Please let me know if it doesn't!

So, I know this was a long wait… but sadly, the next chapter will be too. I'm going to be super busy with school stuff for at least a week, maybe two. But I'll be writing when I can.

Well, I hope the first chapter of part two was good! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so after the reviews I recieved, I was pretty worried that I'd totally taken the wrong path here. So, I hope this chapter kind of clears everything up. And more importantly, I hope it's better than the last one.

* * *

After all the presents are distributed and opened, everyone says their goodbyes. Kurt has to Blaine back home and in the meantime Rachel's dads came by to pick her up.

The rest of the evening had actually gone well. Rachel received a chic green sweater from Kurt, a DVD of Mary Poppins from Blaine (she'd been meaning to add it to her collection for a while), and a gold star ornament from Finn. Kurt got a Christmas coffee mug from Blaine and a Burberry shirt that Finn and Rachel had put their funds together to get. Rachel got Blaine a bowtie covered in music notes and Kurt got him a shirt he had been eyeing at the mall. And Finn received a wool hat from Rachel.

Everyone seemed overall happy with their gifts and despite being in Blaine's presence, Finn was glad that all four of them were able to spend that time together.

When Kurt gets back, Finn's downstairs waiting for him with the coupon from earlier resting between his fingers.

"I was surprised to see Rachel. You didn't mention who you were bringing," Kurt says, walking into their room.

"Yeah, well, we didn't talk about it because I already knew who you were going to bring," Finn replies, bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, but he knows fully well what it means. He'd gotten back together with the guy he'd cheated on Finn with, well, kind of cheated on Finn with. And Finn's pissed about it. He figured it out the first few weeks in glee club when Finn yelled at Blaine consistently for his ideas. It didn't make sense to Kurt, though. Finn had given him the impression multiple times he was over him. So, when Kurt started dating Blaine again, it wasn't to be mean or make Finn jealous, it was because he knew Finn would never feel the same way he had before. And Kurt cares about Blaine. He really does.

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything," Finn sighs and stands up before walking up to Kurt. "I want to use this." He holds up Kurt's note.

"Y-you do?"

"Did you think I wouldn't want to?" Finn chuckles a tad, because the idea of Kurt making the note and thinking Finn would ignore it seems ridiculous.

"Well, I wasn't sure."

"Does tomorrow work for you?" Finn asks, looking directly at Kurt. The taller boy loses his breath for a second being able to see those eyes. It wasn't that often that he let himself look into them. They were Kurt's best feature, because of their beauty, but also his worst, for the very fact they always reflected how he was feeling. Finn had expected for them to be a bright blue, full of happiness and hope because of Blaine, but the eyes of Kurt Hummel are far from it. They're a cloudy gray with little sparkle. Finn has no idea what that means, but it's obvious Kurt's not happy. And he knows he has to find out why.

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine," Kurt raises his eyebrows surprised. "But, that's really soon. Are you sure you don't want to save it?"

"I really want to spend time with you," The words are out of Finn's mouth before he can stop them.

Kurt hesitates, before sitting on the edge of his bed and Finn's gaping a little because he cannot believe he just said that. He'd been doing so well to keep up his cool, closed-off, everything's fine attitude.

Kurt puts his eyes to the floor and quietly says, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Finn knows what he means, but he can't tell him. Absolutely not. "I just, um…" He trails off, wondering what he could say to cover his ass, but Kurt beats him to it.

"I've missed you too, Finn; if that's what you're trying to say. If not, well, I've still missed you which is basically why I made the coupon."

Finn breathes a sigh of relief and starts to wonder if maybe he could hear Kurt's explanation. If maybe it would help the both of them. He'd avoided it for so long that it almost didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. It's been a _year_, how much more time did he really need?

"I'm ready," He says, suddenly.

Kurt's eyes bug and he just stares at him. He had assumed that Finn just didn't care anymore, that it didn't matter and he would never like him the way he did again and therefore the explanation was obsolete. "Why now?"

"I want to be able to talk to you again like I used to and I don't think we can do that until I know. I want to be able to trust you again, Kurt, but frankly I don't understand why you went back to Blaine, so maybe this will help me."

"Um… God, I'm so unprepared."

"It's fine, dude, just take your time," He sits next to Kurt on the bed.

The smaller boy takes a few minutes, hand to his mouth in thought. When he finally starts talking, Finn's heart begins racking in his chest with worry, but he can't seem to stop Kurt. He needs to hear this. "Sophomore year I was so, so infatuated with you and I'm pretty sure I loved you despite the fact that I knew you'd never feel the same. So, last year, when I thought I'd gotten over you for the most part and transferred to Dalton, I was ecstatic to find a guy my age that plays for my team. After our first date, which was before you kissed me, I felt weird. Everything about Blaine was great and I felt like I should care for him like he did me just because of that. And well, the fact there weren't very many options. If I wanted a relationship I'd have to settle."

"Are you settling now? Because that's not really—"

"I'll get there," Kurt cuts him off. Now that he has an opportunity to tell this to Finn, he wants to get it all out there. "Do you remember that one day I told you that something was missing?"

Finn nods.

"Well, I knew it was you. I didn't want to admit to it, because I was supposed to be over you and attempting to start something with a guy I believed I had a much better chance with. But then you kissed me. And all my dreams were coming true, but I didn't think it would last long. I thought I was just your experiment Finn. That's why I kept Blaine around. I thought I was just letting you get it out of your system and that everything would go back to normal."

"Kurt…" Finn says his name in a way that makes it sound like an apology. He notices a tear hit Kurt's cheek and goes to wipe it away, but the smaller boy shoos his hand away.

"It' just… I really care about Blaine. He's great and wonderful and all I should ever dream of but every day I still have that feeling that something's missing. Something that Blaine can never seem to make go away."

Finn looks down and slides his fingers through his hair. "God, I feel like such an idiot for not letting you tell me that."

Kurt places his hand on Finn's arm. "Don't. What I did was still wrong."

"So, why did you get back with Blaine after what happened if you felt that way?"

"I didn't think you could ever care about me again."

Finn turns to Kurt abruptly. "I never stopped caring about you."

Kurt shakes his head. "I thought you hated me. The way you were so mad; you wouldn't even talk to me."

"I was just hurt. I had already gone through cheating with Rachel and Quinn, I didn't expect that to happen with you."

"I'm so sorry."

Finn nods and gives Kurt a small smile. "I know."

"So, where does this put us?"

"Somewhere around actual friends again, I think."

Kurt lets out a breath and smiles. "So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Finn smiles.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well... there's chapter two. Please let me know how it was and be honest like last time. Really. Despite that it freaks me out, it also helps me know what you guys think and if I'm doing the right stuff in my stories.

This story will start to pick up soon, so I'm sorry for not laying it all out previously in the first chapter. It will get even better from here between the two boys, promise! This IS a Kinn story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
